Bad Influence
by Momma-Ran
Summary: Damien Thorn is having a bad day.


_With eyes that burn with wrathful flame  
>A monstrous beast without a name<br>The pits of hell from whence it came  
>By this creature, brought to shame.<em>

_- The Demon Inside by KidsWithWaterGuns on -_

Wide red eyes that glisten like freshly spilled blood stare at a blank wall. Fire dances within the crimson eyes, within the veins that runs throughout the pale slender body. The lithe body is so tense it looks to have stopped breathing. Hair blacker than a lightless abyss falls over his angular face. Pale chapped lips part, showing off glistening white canines that more resemble a snake's fangs than something that should be in the mouth of a humanoid. Sharply pointed ears pick up every irritating little noise while long sharp painted black nails dig into the soft wood of the desk.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _

_Chit. Chat. Chit. Chat._

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch._

It starts off as a snake-like hiss; a warning of sorts. Sweat breaks out over smooth pale skin that is burning up as though with fever. The sound morphs into a growl that goes unnoticed. Lips, just the palest shade of pink, curl to bare fangs. Black claws dig deeper into the desk, then come out the other side. A few of the black little lambs have noticed, only those close to him, but they still whisper.

_Whisper. Whisper. Whisper._

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

_Scratch. Scratch. Scratch. _

_Chit. Chat. Chit. Chat._

If it wasn't for his father he wouldn't be here. Spend some time with humans; leave the demons alone; stop bothering me; learn to make friends. Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP! Abruptly he stands, sending the chair toppling over.

The sweat that previously covered his hot skin evaporates into steam. The fire burns brighter within. His skull explodes with pain as skin tears. Boiling blood runs down the sides of his head and from the corner of his angry eyes he sees curled horns glistening with the same crimson. Fingers and toes bend out of shape as they elongate with extra joints and claws get longer. Without warning his spine breaks through the skin of his lower back and extends five feet.

Muscle and sinew and finally flesh twist to cover the bloody bone. From his shoulder blades two long spikes stab through the skin and black t-shirt. Huddled over in agony, he tears at the shirt and his back with his claws until they slice slick membrane. Leathery wings unfold, dark and smoky with sharp points made for impaling bodies. They drip with blood, flicking it onto the wall and students as they beat to dry. With a last throbbing of his eyeballs, the whites are taken over by red and pupils turn serpentine.

The demon opens his mouth and lets out a roar that reaches the highest place in Heaven and the lowest depths of Hell. It melts the flesh from the bones of the bodies in the room. Their muscle tears apart like so many strings. Bone turns to a fine dust that covers everything. Through the smoke and dust small blue lights can be seen floating. A long black tongue comes out to lick greedily at chapped lips.

With one massive inhale the little blue fireflies are sucked into the demon's waiting mouth. He swallows the souls with a satisfied smacking of his lips. His footsteps disintegrate the glass that shattered from the windows. All that is left in his wake are demon footprints that burn the floor. At his touch the door of the classroom bursts into flame in one instant and is a pile of ash the next. Toxic blood drips onto the floor and splatters onto the walls as he shakes his wings and lashes his tail from side to side.

Out in the hallway the demon's red eyes search for a place of solitude. He walks past classrooms filled with uninteresting students and arrogant teachers. Their souls beg for him to consume them, whisper sweet promises of how good it will taste. Without a second thought the demon ignores the seductive whispers. His feet bring him to his old classroom, a skeleton of a room that still smells of home. Among the sulfur and fire scent the red eyed demon finds solace.

The pain comes back as his wings retreat back into his skin. His tail shortens then disappears. Claws and fangs go back to their normal size. White circles crimson once again. Horns twist back into his skull. Blood still pours freely from the wounds but it no longer has the acidic quality to it that it did before.

Finally, flesh connects itself until it is smooth once again. Black hair grows in over where the horns protruded and sticks out at odd angles. As his temperature drops, his blood dries. He brings his hand to his mouth and stick out his pink tongue then tries in vain to make his hair lay flat. With a sigh the humanoid looking boy sits down on the floor with his back to the wall and hides his blood red eyes from view.


End file.
